


Melted

by WhoopsOK



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kinktober, Late Night Conversations, Memories, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: “You’ve had sex with Wolfgang?” Kala blurts and then, when Felix’s eyebrows lift and freeze there, she realizes what just came out of her mouth.(In which Kala is surprised that no sides of this triangle are completely platonic.)





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

> October 6th, Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)
> 
> Guess who’s super happy to hear sense8 is getting a movie finale! Guess who isn’t good at writing short things!! I’ll give you a hint: it’s me!!!

Kala wakes up alone in bed.

It’s several months into her new life, long enough that this new bed does not feel strange and finding herself alone in this room does not have her instinctively reaching for the cluster. She wakes up slowly, shaken to consciousness by the low sound of distant, rolling thunder. The room is dark but for the soft orange of the streetlight down the block, filtered and streaky through the curtains and the raindrops running down the pane. She’s hardly had time to sit up in bed before her unformed question is answered.

She finds herself standing over Wolfgang’s shoulder where he’s sitting on a bench, light rain plastering his hair against his head. The tenderness in his gaze when he turns to her makes her self-conscious of her pajamas and sleep-ruffled hair, but also makes her shake her head with a smile as rain splatters her shoulders.

“Morning,” he says, though it’s so early it hardly counts. There’s nobody out here but the early morning barges making their way through the channel.

“Good morning,” Kala says sleepily, letting him pull her into a kiss. “Do you want company?” she asks, but he doesn’t really feel lonely. He feels quiet, like he’s enjoying his own company, the cold bite of too-early morning air and drizzle; he wants to go swimming. He lets her feel that, but he kisses her fingers because he can feel her, too.

The room is no longer strange, but it doesn’t make it less empty.

“Felix was awake when I left,” he says, then adds, “He’s watching Indian soaps again.”

Kala laughs at that not-quite secret. “Ok,” she replies, touching his hair lightly before letting him pull her back to the bedroom. He stands beside the bed long enough to tuck some hair behind her ear before he disappears, the cold and wet fading with him.

The apartment they share with Felix is nowhere near as extravagant as the house with Rajan had been, but something about the closer walls and smaller rooms is comforting to her. It actually feels like she’s sharing it, not like she’s been shoved onto the stage in the middle of someone else’s play. When she steps out of their bedroom the door to Felix’s room is right across the hall, ajar and dark.

“Felix?” she calls softly.

“ _Ja,_ down here,” Felix’s voice drifts up from downstairs.

Kala wraps her blanket carefully around herself so it’s not touching the floor as she heads down the stairs. The living room is mostly dark, lit up only by the television and the light over the stove leaking from the kitchen. It smells like toaster strudel and Kala laughs, shaking her head when Felix looks up from where he’s lounging shirtless in the arm chair, smiling and offering half a pastry. “No? We have more, I’ll make you one.”

“No, thank you,” Kala laughs, “I would like to sit with you, though.”

“Couse,” Felix says, motioning her to take over the sofa before he puts his feet back up on the coffee table. He mutes the TV – now suspiciously on an infomercial channel he was definitely not watching – as she settles into the corner of the sofa closest to him, “Couldn’t sleep either?”

“The thunder woke me up,” Kala says, then glances at the flashing ‘ _2 for just $9.99!!’_ on the television with a smile. “How far are you into _Kumkum Bhagya?_ ”

Felix sucks his teeth, going slightly pink and glaring at the empty space at her side. “You’re a fucking snitch!”

Wolfgang had been more nervous about telling Felix than Kala really thought was warranted. For however talkative he was when going through a manic spell, Felix was more devoted to Wolfgang than some people were to their patron deities. The second Wolfgang had said they were running for it and said why, Felix had called him a bugfuck crazy lunatic and grabbed his go-bag without arguing. The second he laid eyes on Kala at the airport, though, he’d switched immediately over to ecstatic and infatuated, a switch that never really flipped back.

Kala is in love with Wolfgang, of course she is, but she can’t deny she’s just as helplessly enamored by Felix as he is by her. A thought that always makes Wolfgang bubble with pride, though she’s never been able to parse who for.

“He’s not here right now,” she laughs, “I think he’s going swimming.”

“Figures, the fucker,” he grumbles, flipping back to the proper channel, Hindi complete with German subtitles.

It’s all reruns at this time of night, according to Felix, but neither of them mind the background noise as they chat. Felix is getting better at pronouncing his favorite actors names and shows, Kala notes with pride. But then he starts trying to explain the plot of a movie he’d watched without subtitles and Kala is laughing too hard to keep track of what it could possibly be.

“Wait,” she wipes at her eye, “you said the main actress—?”

“She looks like a camel, ok? I don’t know her name, but she’s a very attractive camel,” Felix insists excitedly. “She’s convinced her brother, or her cousin or some shit is trying to marry this girl from another family, because she catches him fighting the chick’s brother, but _he_ looks like an _ugly_ camel, so—”

“ _Felix!_ ”

“It’s true! The casting is fucking perfect, they got a whole clan of camel-looking motherfuckers,” Felix exclaims, “and no dude with _that_ face would go after a girl that hot. And they don’t even get together in the end so, fuck that, he was there to fight the brother to begin with.”

Kala shakes her head, tickled and lost. “Fight him why? If not because of the sister?”

“Trying to fuck him, probably,” Felix shrugs. “They were like fucking twenty, how else would you get in a guy’s pants at that age?”

The logic behind that is so perfectly _Felix_ , it throws Kala for a bit of a loop. “ _What?_ ”

Felix snorts. “The only times I’ve ever fucked a guy started with one of us getting shoved, not with flowers.”

For all the stories Felix has told her, Kala hadn’t known Felix fucked _any_ guys until now, actually. But when he puts it like that, it’s not hard for her to imagine violence as his way of flirting, especially when he was younger. Then again, she also can’t imagine Felix trusting most of the men he would’ve gotten violent with enough to then get intimate with them. Though no sooner does she think that does she get the inkling of feeling like wrestling with Felix is something familiar to her, but she has _definitely_ never—

“You’ve had sex with _Wolfgang_?” Kala blurts and then, when Felix’s eyebrows lift and freeze there, she realizes what just came out of her mouth. “I-I mean, oh _god_ , I don’t—I’m sorry, that was such a personal—I wasn’t asking to be—I should not have asked at all, I apologize, I—”

Felix is the one laughing now.

“Don’t sweat it, you can ask me that shit. You know I don’t care,” he says, then looks up at the ceiling in thought. “It’s been a while, shit, like a few _years_ , but yeah. We fucked around some back in the day.”

Seeing the ease in his body and fondness in his face, Kala decides she hasn’t made any particularly heinous offence. His complete lack of discomfort or shame makes her bold and with that she thinks she understands another aspect of his relationship with Wolfgang, the contagiously daring aspect. She is only a little awkward when she lets curiosity get the better of her. “Why’d you stop?”

Wolfgang is suddenly at her side. “He likes pussy more,” he answers at the same moment Felix says, “He likes pussy more.”

That answer seems to surprise Wolfgang which surprises Kala in turn.

Felix pauses, eyeing her when he notices. “What?”

Kala blinks at him, glancing at Wolfgang. “He just said the same thing.”

Felix glances beside her with a look she can’t quite read before he gives the facial equivalent of a shrug. “I don’t really like pussy _that_ much more,” he smirks then, tossing his hands out grandiosely, “Ladies just tend to like me more than dudes.”

Kala feels a wash of fondness and doubt flow from Wolfgang and she smiles. “Well, I certainly like you,” she allows indulgently, ignoring when Wolfgang rolls his eyes as Felix reaches over to catch her fingers and kiss them.

“Lucky me,” Felix says with a wink and Kala feels herself flash warm. Yes, at the affection, because Felix has this blatant way of flirting with her that she’s never had to deal with before. But also because she wonders if Felix has ever given into the urge to put Wolfgang’s fingers to his lips. She waffles before the thought even forms fully in her head, doesn’t ask the question, doesn’t think it at Wolfgang. She smiles, but lets her gaze shift shyly back to the TV.

The comfortable silence only lasts a few seconds though.

“Do you want to hear about it?”

Kala’s attention snaps back to Felix to find him sitting lazily back in the armchair, one knee bent, the other leg splayed out lazily. She doesn’t realize her eyes have caught on that for too long until she raises her gaze to find a smile creeping across his face. “ _What?_ ” she says, soft, startled.

Felix searches her face, then looks beside her, pretty accurately landing on Wolfgang even without being able to see him. “I said, do you want to hear about it?” he repeats, “When Wolfie and I first hooked up, I mean.”

The polite and instinctive answer is right on the tip of her tongue, something about how it’s private and none of her business and doesn’t matter now; something that is basically completely untrue. She does want to know, but it feels… _invasive_. Yes, he’s offering and Wolfgang hasn’t protested the telling, but she feels like she’s violating the memory with… her feelings.

“Lust,” Wolfgang says against her ear and Kala’s mouth falls open, gaze turning to him. “That’s lust,” he says, because she knows it, they both do, but then, “That’s truth, not violation. Not like this.”

The warmth Kala is feeling kicks up a few degrees and Felix must see it.

“What’d he say?”

Kala doesn’t repeat his words. “If…” she swallows, “If you feel comfortable telling me, I wouldn’t _mind_ hearing it.”

Felix’s smile is annoyingly knowing. “Alright,” he chuckles, shifting gears into story-teller mode. “Wolfie and I got into a fight at a party and made a run for it when the bouncers got involved.”

Kala suddenly sees Felix, younger, closer to twenty than to thirty. His hair is a mess and there’s blood on his cheek, the wild light in his eyes is sharper, almost _meaner_ than it is nowadays. He’s grinning, not like anything is particularly funny, but like he’s probably more than a little high and still tingling from the fight.

“I was high as fuck,” Felix admits with a laugh. “I looked like a fucking strung out rooster.”

“I see you,” Kala says with wonder, gaze snapping back to the present when Felix’s eyes lock on her, confused one moment and then shocked the next.

“Oh. Oh _shit_ , he can—?” he twists to look at her a little more directly, “You can share _past_ shit, too?”

Kala isn’t sure why this hasn’t come up before now, given how much of his past she knows about. Then again, he might’ve assumed Wolfgang just _told_ her with the same ease Felix tells her. Setting that thought aside for later, she nods. “Sometimes, yes. When our feelings are quite strong.”

The embarrassment Wolfgang feels at that is delayed, but Kala sees it mirrored on Felix’s face and doesn’t feel the urge to apologize for it. There’s nothing neutral or muted about the joy Wolfgang feels around Felix. That joy is aged now, the newness healed over so it seems like it was always an intrinsic part of them, but when Kala stands beside a younger, impossibly more volatile version of Wolfgang, it feels sharp, almost foreign. He still looks like an affectionate, drowsy drunk, at least around Felix, but there’s something desperate about him tonight, too. Kala feels their hands twitching.

“What do you see?” Felix asks her and she looks at him through Wolfgang’s eyes, tries to think over the swelling feeling of “ _Mine_ ” that presses in their chest.

“You do… Your description is not inaccurate,” Kala admits nervously, smiling when that makes Felix cackle. In the past, he’s moving back and forth across the room, quick and jittery. He’s just babbling, not saying anything important, hyper and tense, and it’s twisting the desperation in Wolfgang tighter and tighter until, “You were pacing and he shoved you.”

There’s a satisfaction that sparks through the memory, the feeling of Wolfgang getting his hands on Felix, even though it’s to move him away. It doesn’t even work.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t gonna let him toss me,” Felix says, still looking a little flummoxed that she can see all of this. “I grabbed him back and it’s this stupid shuffling shit.”

It almost looks like they’re dancing, gripping each other and stumbling back and forth. A fight as a front, they don’t want to be away from each other, they aren’t willing to let go. Wolfgang felt that something else was happening there, Kala is present enough to name it, to recognize the look on Felix’s face. That’s his risk-taker face; he makes it when he thinks something is going to work because he’s so crazy that nobody else has ever thought to try it. It’s also bright with overt lust.

Felix has kissed Kala before. Once, first, on New Year’s with excitement and no pretense. Then later, because Kala never feels jealousy from Wolfgang when he does it, whenever Felix feels flirtatious or even just wants to goad Wolfgang into roughhousing. They are always silly, gentle things, even when they linger. That’s probably, at least partly, why it never connected to him screwing around with Wolfgang. Kala understands now that those types of kisses must have been specifically for her.

 Felix kissed Wolfgang like a slap in the mouth, the same violent surge of adrenaline taking over Wolfgang that does when he gets into a fight. Also like in a fight, he moves on pure reflex and Kala flinches.

“It didn’t hurt much,” Felix says, reading her face with a grin. “Least he didn’t punch me.”

No, he hadn’t. Wolfgang had just slammed him back against a wall, chest tight with something like anger, but no, not quite. It had dimmed out when Felix blinked at him, not smiling anymore, eyes wide, still holding on like, even now, he can’t imagine being afraid of Wolfgang. “ _Wolfie…_ ”

“You just said his name,” Kala says, feeling the relief of Wolfgang realizing Felix wasn’t teasing, wasn’t making an attempt to humiliate him for feelings he could barely name, of course not. He would never.

“Couldn’t think of anything else to say,” Felix replies. “Didn’t want to talk, I wanted—shit, he knew what I wanted as soon as I spoke, didn’t he?”

Kala nods. She sees Felix, the way he pulls Wolfgang tighter against himself, suddenly desperate in his own way. Kala can feel the riot in Wolfgang’s head, the way he doesn’t know how to compartmentalize what’s happening, too many feelings all at once, but most importantly, _Felix_. It hurt to kiss him, he was aching with want that Kala feels simmering within herself now. Felix wants him.

“So as soon as he didn’t punch me, I knew we were in the fucking clear,” Felix continues. “Maybe he wouldn’t fuck me, but he wasn’t gonna…” he paused, “We were a team, still.” Wolfgang feels a flash of hurt that he ever made Felix question that, but she puts her hand over his and keeps listening. “And then he was getting hard against me and I’m just blown out of my fucking gourd. I’m grinding on him and he’s letting me.”

The physical pleasure is echoing gently, but there’s so much emotion in that moment that Kala almost tears up for Wolfgang. He had looked away mostly so he would have a moment to _breathe_ before he looked Felix in the eyes, but his gaze had landed on the couch. Which, actually, that’s too kind of a word – it’s a floor futon stacked on some palates, half propped up against the wall. It’s taken it’s title as a part of the floor very seriously, looking like it’s been walked over carelessly for about a _decade._

Kala’s face twists in disgust. “That _sofa…_ ” Felix tosses his head back and laughs and Kala feels Wolfgang’s mirth light up the back of her mind.

“Yeah, it was fucking gross,” Felix acknowledges, “But fuck, I was about to get my dick wet on my best friend, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“ _We doing this?_ ” Felix had said and, abruptly, the sofa is creaking loudly under their weight as they fall onto it, Kala in Wolfgang’s body, hands shaking as they tear at Felix’s clothes.

“He was terrified,” Kala blurts and before she can apologize for admitting that, Wolfgang’s steady gaze calms her nerves. He puts his arm around her, unbothered.

“No shit?” Felix chuckles, “Couldn’t tell by the way his hands almost shook the fuckin’ buttons off my shirt.”

“Eat my ass,” Wolfgang snaps and Kala barely avoids letting those words come out of her mouth by laughing instead.

“It was good though, even if it was awkward as hell the first time,” Felix continues lazily, “He’s just…” He looks at Kala for a long moment, not exactly sheepish, but his voice comes out a little tight and quiet when he says, “His _hands_.”

Kala feels it from three different directions. Wolfgang beside her now, his hand on her shoulder, Wolfgang at twenty-two his tentative hands on Felix’s chest, Wolfgang last week, pressing her thighs apart. _Yes, goodness,_ his hands. She feels a flash of embarrassment, but no shame, can’t bother to hide it from him when his pleasure sparks back towards her.

“Yes,” Kala agrees breathlessly. She watches in her mind as Wolfgang’s hands force Felix’s shirt off before cupping his face. The unsteady way Felix breathes out when Wolfgang’s fingers dig in, the way his hands dug into Wolfgang’s shoulders make her breathe in just as unsteadily. “You like being held down while you kiss?”

Felix shifts his leg, reflexively she imagines, but she notices his erection before he can try to hide it. She can’t tell her own lust from Wolfgang’s in that moment; it’s alarming, it’s _thrilling._

“Yeah,” he says hoarsely, clears his throat. “And we didn’t know about fucking guys, but kissing isn’t that different.”

Kala feels Wolfgang’s tongue in Felix’s mouth, Felix’s teeth scraping across their lips, his groaned “ _Fuck, Wolfie_ ,” sending warmth pouring down her spine.

“He kisses like he fucking owns your mouth,” Felix continues and Kala feels the dreaminess in it, feels him seeing what she’s seeing, hit from the other side of it. “Like you stole it from him and he’s gonna take it back with is tongue.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Wolfgang gasps beside her and maybe someone else, too.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kala says again to Felix. She knows the feeling well.

Felix’s eyes are just shy of manic, like he’s been trying desperately to get someone to understand for ages and Kala is the first, Kala understands intimately the feeling squeezing his lungs. “And he’s on me, kissing me like I’m _his_ and I’ve _never_ felt like that with anyone.”

_Never felt like that, never felt like that._

Kala feels that phrase get a hook behind her heart and pull. It’s not the same feeling, not exactly, but the first time she felt this sort of want, she was—

She turns to look at Wolfgang and he looks so love-struck and turned on it steals her breath.

“All I could think was I couldn’t blow right then, not just from fucking necking—” _he has no clue how desperate Wolfgang had been to hold on in that moment, how close orgasm had been_ “—because I didn’t know if I would get it again.”

He would, Kala understands, feels flashes of those moments flickering just out of focus. She doesn’t chase them, though, keeps her eyes on Felix in the present and that first night.

Felix face flashes embarrassed. “So I’m going at his pants and I could barely—”

“He couldn’t figure my belt out,” Wolfgang says with a smirk.

“Get his fucking puzzle box of a belt open and that fucker started laughing at me—”

“ _With_ him.”

“But I’m laughing, too, so whatever I guess, I finally get it open and get my hand on him, he…” Felix pauses, chest heaving, “he makes this _sound_.”

Kala hears it, feels Wolfgang’s voice catch around it as he gasps against Felix’s mouth.

“Like I’d hit him. Quiet, like he was choking it back and I want—I wanted it louder,” Felix says and Kala feels his hand pull Wolfgang’s cock from the confines of his pants, feels Wolfgang’s legs fall open beside her. “Not ‘cause I was into screaming porno babble or anything, but _fuck_ , I didn’t want him to hide it so I…”

Felix had stroked him, pulling his mouth away to bite at Wolfgang’s throat, savagely pulling the sound out with his teeth, louder this time, spilling into a breathless, “ _Ja, Felix…_ ” that has Kala curling her toes, clenching her hands in her pajamas.

“Touch yourself,” Wolfgang whispers like he’s teasing, but they’re in the same head and – Kala gasps – he is _deathly_ serious. “Felix won’t mind.” _I won’t mind._

“ _Wolfgang_ ,” she says sharply, out loud without meaning to, focus shot to hell. She hadn’t realized that Felix’s breathing was nearly audible until it stalls completely at the sound of her voice.

“Is he talking to you?” he asks, eyes jerking through the empty space where Wolfgang is, but isn’t, sitting alone in a pool over a mile away.

“Yes,” Kala gasps, Wolfgang’s hand trailing from her throat down to her breasts. She must make some motion that implies that because Felix goes flush, eyes wide when they drop to her chest before instinctually snapping back up to her eyes.

“What’s he saying?”

She stumbles over her words, wanting with sudden, stomach-turning intensity, to tell him exactly what Wolfgang said. “He-he’s… saying I should…”

Wolfgang guides her hand to the end of her shirt, the ghost of his breath hot on her neck as she lets him expose her stomach. “You don’t have to be afraid of your own lust,” he says against her skin. She feels his attention snap to Felix where his mouth has dropped open as her hand edges inside her pants, into her panties, “Or ours.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Kala says, not out of surprise, but out of pure feeling. She was turned on, of course she was, but now her fingers are wet and Felix is staring at her like he’s never see anything quite so sexy.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Felix whispers, frozen in place.

“Can he touch himself?” Wolfgang asks, kissing her jaw. “You have to tell him. He’s a lech, but he doesn’t want to scare you.”

There’s a tickling of power she feels at that, an impulse she knows surprises Wolfgang, but she’s too shy to chase the thought of teasing right now.

“Would you…?” Kala stops, but then the words come out of her easier than she expected, “ _I want to watch you._ ”

Felix lets out a quiet string of swears, that ends with, “ _Fuck, yes_ ” and he’s pushing down his sweats just far enough for his dick to slide free. It starts dribbling when Kala’s eyes lock on it, mouth falling open on an almost soundless – but not quite – moan. “Kala,” he groans as he grips himself.

It’s a weird experience every time, being reminded that she can like genitals. Wolfgang huffs a breath that’s nearly a laugh at that thought.

“Thank you,” she whispers, her voice high and breathy.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Felix laughs, head lolling on the back of the chair. “Prettiest girl I’ve ever met tells me to jerk off with her and says ‘ _thank you_ ’.” His eyes are sweetly affectionate when Kala blinks at him bashfully. He licks his lips, lets himself look at her as she lets herself be seen, “Tell me what you see.”

Kala almost shuts her eyes as the image takes over her. “You got your hand on-on his—”

“Don’t call it a penis,” Wolfgang suggests, “Felix likes cursing.”

“On his d—his _dick,_ ” Kala says, emboldened by Felix’s soft involuntary groan and the memory of the pleasure of the first strange touch of a familiar hand on their bodies. “And he _growled_ but—” his voice broke, desperately as he thrust into Felix’s palm. Kala’s finger circles her clit. “Then you called him…”

“My Wolf,” Felix groans, remembering, smiling and she hears it double, “ _My Wolf_ ,” against Wolfgang’s mouth before their lips sealed together.

Kala’s breath catches as Felix’s hand moves, suddenly slicker, faster across his arousal. “He gets your pants open and then you’re _grinding_ …” The hot wet slide of their dicks together has Kala twitching up into her own touch. “He’s sucking your throat and you were talking—” _Felix was moaning like he was in heat_ , Wolfgang thinks and Kala flashes hot. “—he could feel your voice against his lips. But then he wanted to kiss you again, and saw your—”

Felix, fever-flush pink and mouth slack and damp, eyes locked on Wolfgang’s face like maybe he wasn’t sure anything else even existed.

“You were looking at him like he was the whole _world_ ,” Kala finishes with breathless awe and arousal, pushing her shirt up past her breasts. “It was your face, he couldn’t hold on after—” She feels Wolfgang’s restraint fall apart, watches them press together, frantic, lovely, _perfect_ as they pant against each other’s mouths, as Felix bows up and Wolfgang bears down, _coming, coming_. And Kala wants, she _wants it_.

She wants to feel him, feel them both, their lips on hers, she wants to watch them fuck, suck her mark – possessively pink to red to purple – onto the lengths of their necks, let their hands roam her body, stroke her hair, her face, her breasts as they cover her, fuck _her_ —

“ _Gott im himmel,_ ” Wolfgang gasps and his arousal is so bright she can barely stand it. She feels him stumbling for privacy, the smell of chlorine fading to the thick scent of locker room.

“Please,” Kala gasps against his mouth as her finger slip inside herself – as _he_ slips a finger inside her – and writhes her clit against her palm. Yes, she means Wolfgang, too, but it’s Felix’s name she moans then and that’s it, that’s all he can take.

“Oh shit, oh _fuck_ , Kala, _Kala—_ ” Felix’s mouth locks open as he comes all over his stomach, hips twitching as his hand jerks quickly over his cock and—

“Come for us,” Wolfgang says and he’s _so close_ , too, she couldn’t pull back from that edge if she wanted to.

“Oh, oh!” she gasps, arching and shuddering as her orgasm flares bright through her body and sparks off Wolfgang (and the rest of the cluster on down the line). The pleasure of all of them multiplied nearly makes her dizzy as she clenches around her finger, “ _Oh._ ”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Felix gasps, sated and awestruck. Kala realizes absently, Wolfgang groaning in the gym shower as she does, that one day she fully intends to take him up on that. She laughs, little shocks of pleasure still ringing through her as she slides her fingers out of her body, then out of her pants. The stickiness on her fingers embarrasses her, a feeling she’s much more used to in regards to sex, and she quickly glances around for a napkin.

“Wait,” Felix says the moment she gets her eyes on one, “wait.” And his voice is so uncharacteristically soft, shy almost, that she stops before she even gets the chance to reach for it. She waits and when he motions at her hand, Wolfgang understands and swears under his breath before Felix says, “Can I?”

Kala feels her eyes pop wide, but she can’t control her face. Her heart was already thudding in her chest, but now it feels like it’s actively trying to jump out of her ribs. _She wants._

“Take,” Wolfgang gasps, “ _Please._ ”

Feeling a little out of her own body, Kala stands, taking the one step needed to get her right to Felix’s side, hyperaware of the slick on her fingers, in her panties. She holds out her hand, taking in a heavy breath when Felix catches her gently by the wrist.

Felix places her fingers on his tongue, breath stuttering against her skin, eyes sliding closed, groaning around her fingers. When he closes his mouth and sucks, licking between her fingers, Kala is suddenly shaking.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whimpers and Felix’s eyes flash focus on her, wild-bright. He lets her fingers slide out slowly, turning her palm over to lick it, too, before kissing it reverently, even though something like his usual flirtatiousness has come back into his eyes.

Kala loves it, she loves it and this and them and him and—

It’s Wolfgang that moves, a sense memory taking over the both of them, a stumbling step that leaves her half standing over Felix’s lap, but Kala is back in her own body when she leans down to taste herself on Felix’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading… I wish you a cuddly night with good TV


End file.
